Werewolf in the Forest
by Loba-J
Summary: A werewolf finds Armin in the forest as he trains with the squad to prepare for an expedition. Hope you all like it. I own only this fic. Armin x Werewolf!Reader


Armin x Werewolf!Reader

Reader finds Armin in the forest as he trains with the squad to prepare for an expedition.

As a group of soldiers went from tree to tree, flying through the air with their gear, they were completely unaware of a pair of eyes watching them. They all would go around flying through the forest hitting these strange large, almost humanoid looking targets, with some padding were the back of the neck was located, the ankles, or both.

The pair of eyes that were watching, fixated on a shorter blonde male. He seemed to have some trouble, but for the most part, was doing a fairly good job. Unlike the black haired female, she seemed like the one to be wary of.

As they all stopped on the ground, the onlooker could barely make out what they were saying, despite having excellent hearing. The onlooker needed to keep distance from the group.

The onlooker heard out the word, training.

'Training? So, they're soldiers.' the onlooker thought. Suddenly ducking behind the large tree trunk that they were hiding behind. A brunette female suddenly looked to the figures direction.

After a few seconds, she was distracted by one of her friends. This gave the onlooker a chance to jump and climbed the tree. Quietly moving closer to the group and watching them from above.

"What's wrong, Sasha?" A bald headed male asked.

"It felt like we were being watched." the brunette now known as Sasha answered, as she looked to where the watcher once hid.

"I doubt anyone's out here." a brunette haired male told her.

"Come on guys, we need to head back before Captain Levi has our heads." a dual tone haired male told them as he turned back from where they came. Using the gear and taking off.

"Jean wait for the rest of us!" a smaller blonde female yelled out as she took off after him. The bald male and Sasha giving case as well.

"Come on guys, let's go. We'll come back tomorrow and train again." the brunette male said as he waited for the black haired female and blonde male. Before the three took off, the blonde male looked back.

As the brunette headed male said, the group was back for more training.

But something about today was off. Something in the air was amiss.

After a while, the onlooker heard it.

Screaming.

It was faint, but the onlooker could hear it. That's when Sasha, who was on the ground sitting, moved. She brought her head down lower to the ground and listened.

"Guys! I can hear footsteps!" She yelled at the others. At that moment, another older soldier with black hair arrived.

"Captain!" The brunette male said, as they all gave him their attention.

"We need to get to the village. Titans are attacking the people. Make sure your gear's ready. If it is, head to the village North from here. Hanji's squad is headed to the village that's Northeast of here."

"Sir!" they all shouted as they gave what the onlooker thought was a salute. All but three took off after their Captain.

"Eren, Mikasa, go I'll catch up. I just need to change the canisters." The blonde said as he was moving quickly as he changed said canisters.

"We're not leaving you behind, Armin!" The brunette male, the one most likely known as Eren, told the blonde. So that left the black haired female as Mikasa. Who was getting more blades and handed some over to Eren, as she placed some in front of Armin and replenished her supply as well.

The onlooker smiled at knowing the blonde's name. Once Armin was done, all three took off to the village.

The onlooker followed them, keeping their distance from the small group. As they made their way closer, the screams of terrified people could be heard. The smell of blood was thick in the air, the onlooker grimaced at the smell. Large humanoid creatures were the ones that were creating the chaos. The onlooker hid behind atop a large tree, just on the outskirts of the under siege village. The first five were already working on guiding the villagers to safety as well as taking out the large creatures.

Their Captain was strong and calculating. He was dangerous, not only to those creatures but possibly to other humans as well.

Mikasa was just the same. The onlooker watched as they all played a part. Moving like a well-organized group, that's done this plenty of times before.

As time passed the large creatures were starting to dwindle in numbers, but the onlooker also noticed that know, the male blonde was missing.

Fear.

This was a sudden surprise to them. As the onlooker quickly scanned the area, they noticed that he was guiding some people into the forest. Once he was done he took off. But he noticed a smaller Titan was approaching toward his direction. He turned quickly maneuvering with his gear and slashed at the back of its neck, but he wasn't moving fast enough, and only one blade broke and stayed lodged in its neck.

Before he was finished replacing the blade, the creature was right in front of him. He stood there with blades at the ready. As the Titan approached him with its hands open, reaching, and ready to grab him.

He felt a breeze move over him. Causing him to close his eyes and bring his arms up in order to cover his head from the sudden guest.

His eyes shot open as he heard the Titans grunt as he felt the thud it gave as it fell before him. He froze, not expecting the sight in front of him. He didn't know whether to be grateful or fearful.

He was expecting Mikasa, Captain Levi, or someone else from his squad. Not this large fur covered creature, that looked like a giant two legged dog.

He watched it as it looked at its hand curiously as the blood evaporated away. Before its eyes moved and made contact with his.

With one leap, it was behind him. Armin quickly turned to see it grab another small Titan by the top of its head and slamming it into the ground. It moved quickly and turned it onto its face and began slashing at its nape.

Armin watched in awe. How was it that this creature knew how to kill Titans?

Because of his thoughts, he failed to notice that the creature was now standing and towering in front of him. He felt only slight fear, even if he felt no malicious intent directed towards him.

He noticed that the creature almost seemed female, the fur made it difficult to tell. Its eyes seemed to widen a bit, almost as it had realized something upon making eye contact with him. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, it took off.

"Armin!" Sasha called, as she and the bald male came up to him, noticing the two evaporating Titan carcasses near him.

"Whoa! Armin, did you take out these two?" The bald male asked.

"No." Armin answered as he looked off in the direction that the creature took off in.

"Something else did, Connie."

"What!?" both Sasha and Connie replied with shock and worry laced in their voices.

"Honestly, I'm not too sure what it was." Armin told them

"But Sasha was right, we were being watched yesterday." he added. The other two looked worriedly at each other.

"Come on, we need to get to the others." Connie told them. Armin looked back once more and caught a quick glimpse of... of a person's head where the creature took off too. Figuring that the darkening shadows were playing with his vision. He shook his head and started walking after the other two.

"Are you guys okay?" asked the smaller blonde female. As the three made it to where they stood within the village.

"Yeah! It was no sweat for a genius like me." The bald male replied. The rest of the group either sighed or smile at his replied.

Once they had helped the villagers return, they all took off. As they made their way back to base, but something was nagging at the back of Armin's mind.

As the next day was his day off, Armin decided to go into the forest. Just a couple of meters into the tree line. He was curious about the creature. Wondering if it was going to be there again, since it seemed to be curious about them. Seeing how its eyes widened when he saw it. He looked around for a while, but to no avail. After a few hours of searching, he had given up.

Sitting on a fairly large slab to take a break and drink some water, he started to feel like he was being watched. He put his canteen down and looked around from his spot, but he didn't see anything. He shook his head to try to get rid of the sensation, as he moved to stand, he froze. He was beginning to regret coming out here by himself as he felt a presence.

He quickly turned around and gasped. Surprised to see of young woman behind him. He felt childish because of how fast his heart was beating.

"You shouldn't be out here. It's not safe." She told him.

"I'm not too far from my squad, and… is this because of the Titan attack yesterday?" he ended up asking her.

"That and because there are things in this forest that not everybody can understand." She told him. Armin began to feel his face heat up a bit as he noticed the young woman looking him up and down. As her eyes made contact with his, he noticed how intense and somewhat familiar to him.

He couldn't look away. It was as if she had a hold of him. This young woman with intense eyes and somewhat torn clothes.

"I know, but I saw a creature yesterday that my friend suspects was watching us before the attack." Armin told her.

"You're brave for trying to find it." She told him. He noticed that there was no snide remark to her response.

"I'm Armin. Armin Arlert." He told her.

"I'm…" but she stopped. Breaking eye contact in contemplation on telling him her name.

She looked up at him.

"I'm (_Y/N_)."

"Armin. You really need to stop coming out here." You told him sternly as you walked up to him. He stood up as he greeted you. You looked up slightly at him as you returned the greeting and moved to sit next to him. This was now a weekly meeting between the two of you, granted its only been four weeks now.

"But, you're out here." was his response.

"Yes, true, but I know this forest better then anyone." You told him as you made yourself comfortable next to him. Noticing that he was giving off a strange air around him.

"What's wrong?" you asked him, turning to look at his eyes. He turned away.

"The Survey Corps' going on an expedition in a couple of days." Was is grim reply.

"Oh… do you want me to follow?" you asked him.

"No!" he responded loudly, before giving you an apologetic look. His outburst catching you off guard.

"Okay, then. But in all honestly, I'll probably still go." You told him, closing your eyes and taking a deep breath.

 _Crack._

You turned in your spot and made eye contact with Sasha and the bald male, who Armin informed you was named Connie. Armin's worried outburst caught you so off guard that it threw off your senses.

Your head quickly snapping back to the front.

"No." Armin barely heard you.

"Wha-" you cut him off.

"Take them and get out of here!" you told him, pushing him off the slab and towards his friends.

A large two legged looking dog type creature came out of the forest. Armin and the others, who were now standing out of fear from their hiding spots, looked at it. Armin could feel how worried you were. This creature was not the one that had saved him, this was a different one. The anger radiating off it was proof of that. Amin felt a need to pull you towards him, but you pushed him back.

"I'm sorry… I should have told you!" He could see the tears and fear in your eyes, but something told him that it wasn't from the creature. His eyes widened as he could see and hear your body transforming right before his eyes, as you turned to face this creature. You were now that large creature that he had originally seen. What terrified him more was that this new creature was larger then you, and you towered over him.

"It was you." Armin said, confusion and fear in his voice. You turned to him once more, your eyes screaming at him to run. He nodded and turned, heading straight to Sasha and Connie.

The second Armin had moved, the larger animal dove at him. You had jumped in its way, attacking it head on to protect Armin and the others. The sounds of two large animals fighting made Armin look back. You had claw marks down the right side of your face, blood dripping to the ground. The larger animal had claw marks on its neck and chest.

The growls it was giving off while pointing at him, made the blood drain from his face. His grip on Sasha and Connie snapping them out of it. As the larger creature ran towards them, Connie pushed them out of the way. It fell feet before them with a heavy thud to the ground. You had jumped onto its back, teeth gripping the back of its neck while your claws dug into its fur covered flesh. Blood seeping from all the wounds.

"Run!" Sasha yelled out, all three taking off towards their base.

A loud whimper and a loud roar were the last thing they heard.

Two weeks.

You hadn't shown yourself.

During this time the expedition had come and gone. There were loses taken, but there was also progress gained.

Another week. Three weeks now.

Armin and the rest of the squad had come to see and hopefully thank you for saving the three that were there when the larger creature had attacked.

Four weeks now.

Armin had come by himself. His eyes wide as he saw you sitting there. Your head facing down as you moved your eyes towards him, a small smile on your face.

"Hi." You said lowly, almost a whisper

"Hi." Armin replied. Walking closer to you he noticed that you had deep cuts on your arms that were in the final stages of healing.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he sat down, noticing how you avoided turning your head to him.

"Yeah. I'm still healing, but I'm fine for the most part." You replied. The somber tone didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Hmm." Came from his throat. Not to sure where to go from here. He looked around the area, as he decided what to do and say.

"Look at me." The blonde said softly.

You didn't reply.

"(_F/n_)."

Nothing.

He got up slowly from his place on the slab and stood in front of you. But you turned to the right and averted eye contacted.

That's when you felt a warm and slightly calloused hand on your right cheek.

"P-Please look at me." You turned your eyes to him. The sound of his voice and the blush on his face had you giving a small sigh. Gently, Armin moved your head to face him. He noticed that your right eye was red, most likely a blood vessel was cut.

His eyes widen just a fraction as he saw the claw marks.

"I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me, you never would have gotten injured." Armin told you, his fingertips gently running down the length of the scares. Four jagged lines from your right temple, down across your eye, to the edge of your mouth and jaw line.

"There's no need to apologize. I'm the one who broke the law." You told him. He absentmindedly let his thumb glide across your cheek. He realized what he did and blushed when you leaned into his soft touch.

"C-Can you see out of your eye?" he questioned. Slowly moving his hand away and went to sit back next to you.

"Yeah. I can still see clearly." You replied, a light blush on your face.

"What law? If you don't mind me asking." he questioned, turning his head towards you. He saw how your lips formed a line and your eyebrows scrunch a bit. You were trying to figure out how to word it. You looked at him as your face showed that you had some type of realization hit you.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" you asked him, leaning slightly away to see his face.

"In all honesty, I was at first. Its been almost two months, and not once did you try to hurt me or my friends when we've been out here training. Or when I'd come out here to talk to you. You've never given me a reason to feel any type of fear towards you, not even when we first met." He replied calmly, never breaking eye contact.

You had to look away, the look in his sky blue eyes and honesty in his voice had you blushing again. So, you shook your head, trying to get rid of the blush so you could answer his question. You took a deep breath before opening your lips to answer him.

"You know, since I don't necessarily know how to word it, I might as well just come out and say it." You told him, he kept his eyes on you and nodded slightly, giving you all his attention.

"I'm a Werewolf." You told him. You looked at him with a modest amount fear in your eyes as you tried to gauge his reaction.

He didn't react, at least not in the way you thought he should have. He just sat there, almost as if he was expecting your answer.

"Armin? Why aren't you reacting?" you questioned him, confusion in your voice now.

"A couple of days after the attack, and the expedition, I went in search for information. I found an ancient book where it talks about werewolves. How people are born that way or can be transformed by being bitten." He told you.

"Bitten? I haven't heard of that happing in ages. Everyone in… my pack was born a wolf." You told him, the slight pause not going unnoticed by the blonde beside you.

"As for the law. We're basically forbidden to have any contact with humans. You see us accidentally, we disappear. Some kill the humans that see them, though." you told informed him.

"Who was that larger wolf that attacked us?" Armin questioned.

"That was Nathanial, son of the Alphas… and the one I was intended to." You informed him. You could see this minor amount of anger that flicker through his blue eyes. That was a reaction that you weren't expecting at all.

"I am the daughter of the Betas. So, to keep the pack strong our parents wanted us to become mates." You continued.

"I thought the leaders were those that were the strongest, and bloodline wasn't involved." Armin slightly pondered.

"Yeah, that's how wolf and werewolf packs go, but even if he wasn't their son, leadership would have fallen to him regardless." You told him.

"Why did he attack? I'm clearly no match for him?" the blonde asked you, bewilderment clearly in his voice.

"Clearly, you've done your research on werewolves, but I'm guessing that you only found that one book. So, you then moved on to look for books that had information on wolves. Yes?" you asked him at the end, the smile and awe in your voice making him blush.

"Smart and handsome. I like it." you told him, watching as he turned away as his blush deepened.

"So, you know that wolves are monogamous." He nodded, blush starting to fade slightly.

"His mentality, not so much." You told him.

"You deserve better." Armin told you. Making eye contact as his blush stayed, which in hearing this from him, you gained a small blush as well.

"Thank you." You said in a low tone, a small smile on your lips.

Armin realized something.

"(_F/n_)?"

"Hmm." You responded, looking back at the ground.

"What's the punishment for breaking the law?" he asked while watching you intently.

"Well, it depends. Banishment if you can get away, or death, if you can't." you paused to take a breath before continuing.

"He attacked, not only because he found us talking and being watched by your friends, but mostly because your scent lingers on me." You told him, his eyes widening a bit of his blush returning.

"To that moron, you in a sense, were challenging him. Your scent was overpowering his and he took offense to that. Tsk! Like that shithead had room to judge. Armin, I'm so sorry for bringing you into something that could have gotten you and your friends killed. That was never my intention. I'm sorry." You told him, the sincerity in your eyes was too hard to bare for him.

"Actually, if it wasn't for me going to look for you, you never would have gotten hurt. So, I should be the one apologizing to you." He told you.

After accepting each other's apologies, the two of you sat there for a while. Listening to the sounds of the forest. Armin looked at you. Taking in your appearance as you sat with your eyes closed, head tilted up slightly, and just listened to everything around you. It felt like hours as he watched you with gentle eyes. Never in a hundred years did he expect to meet someone like you.

"Armin. I can feel you starring." You told him with a smile on your face. Head towards him while you still had it tilted up.

"Sorry!" He replied with a blush.

"As long as you have that look in your eyes, I don't mind." You said as you winked at him. His eyes widening as he quickly turned away as his face turned red at being caught.

You went back to listening as Armin tried to calm himself. After a few minutes he calmed himself and enjoyed nature as well. The two of you staying that way as dusk began to approach.

"(_F/n_)? C-Come back with me." Your eyes snapped open at hearing his request.

"What?!" you turned to him, he caught you completely off guard with this. Hell, you could see that he even caught himself off guard.

"A-Are you sure? I mean, I can't just simply join, can I?" you asked, confusion lacing your voice.

"I don't think they would be completely against it. You did save three of us after all." He responded, getting up.

"I… I don't know." You told him.

"I d-don't want you staying be yourself. I know that your strong, that much I've seen, but… I-I don't want you to be alone. Come back with me. Be a part of m-my pack!" you thought that Armin felt pity for you, being banished by you pack. But, the determination and the look he gave you earlier said differently. You may have known each other for a little more than two months, but you knew that you had feelings towards this human male.

He was blushing, but he kept his eye contact with you. His sky blue eyes swirling with emotions as he waited for your answer. He took a step back as you moved to get up.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" you asked him. Gently poking the middle of his chest and looking up slightly into his eyes.

"No." he replied, blush deepening a bit from your poke.

"Lead the way then." You replied with a small smile. The look of delight on his face from your reply, had you screaming internally on how handsome he really was.

You walked next to him as he leads you back to his squad. You honestly were a little apprehensive, not knowing how his friends and comrades were going to react to you showing up with Armin out of the blue.


End file.
